


Podfic of Between the Personal and the Real by Arsenicarcher

by efficaceous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efficaceous/pseuds/efficaceous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Between the Personal and the Real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155554) by [arsenicarcher (Arsenic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/arsenicarcher). 



http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5ohuezf13ugms16/between_part_1.mp3

 

All constructive criticism welcomed!


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second and final half of my favorite fic.

http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9elvxjfi66yi5sd/Beyond_Part_2.mp3

 

The end.

 


End file.
